


Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

by HackedTig



Series: Moicy Week 2019 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Moicy Week, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Angela is a snow child, so of course when snow falls over the overwatch base, she only has one question for Moira. Did she want to build a snowman? Moicy Week 2019 Day 2: Winter/Spring
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Moicy Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566388
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Tig and I'm late on my prompts but I'm stuck in jury duty so here we go. YES this is absolutely inspired by Angela's Frozen reference in her new winter spray. NO I'm not ashamed and YES Angela and Moira have Both watched that movie a million times as children. Enjoy.

Angela learned many things in her first few years in Overwatch. Most of those things pertained to the one and only Moira O'Deorain. She likes her coffee either with an obnoxious amount of creamer or "Irish", every morning she makes a disproportionate breakfast to her slim frame, and she was more of a workaholic than any doctor or nurse she had worked with in Zürich looking for a cure for an ill patient. Moira was one of those people who could be bed ridden with both arms broken and still find a way to do her job. And that was fine with Angela, she enjoyed the similar drive and focus that her rival-turned-to-lover had. It made her life easier in every aspect. She was perfectly capable of working along side Moira with just as much determination and focus. 

Or well. She usually did. 

Very few seldom things reminded Angela of home in Gibraltar. One if those things was snow, and it just so happened the first fresh snow of the winter had fallen over night, which only went unnoticed to Angela until she and Moira had went out for their smoke break of the day. Her eyes got wide in Glee as she saw the white, perfectly preserved outside without a single soul to touch it. All Moira did was walk to the rail and pull out her cigarette. 

Without hesitation, Angela picked up a handful of snow, be damned that her hands were freezing with it, and after balling it up in a semi-hard orb shape, poised herself to throw it with too large of a grin. "Liebling?" She said in a slight sing song. 

Moira noised, turning around just enough for Angela to see her face. The very moment afterward, Angela launched the snowball directly at Moira's face, making her jolt in a jump. The reaction was so exaggerated that Angela started laughing. 

"Angela, what the hell is wrong with you?" After the initial shock, Moira wiped the snow from her face and glared down at her significant other.

It made Angela sputter in laughter further, before she managed to hold herself long enough to respond. "There's snow! Haven't you ever played in the snow before?" She asked, still laughing just a little at the mild misfortune. 

She leaned back properly against her rail, making a bit of a growl of a noise. "No. When it snowed I stayed in my bedroom to read. Haven't you don't the same…?" The expression on her face quickly told Angela that Moira instantly regretted asking a foolish question. 

Just to prove a point, Angela moved from the door to the patio over the railing, letting herself fall into the snow and laugh about it. "At the first fresh snow, my father would take me out and we'd play together. Snowball fights, snow sculptures, anything you can think of." She slowed her laughter, relaxing in the icy feeling tingling her back. That and how wet her hair was going to get. She sat up with a gleeful smile. "We should take a break today and play in the snow." 

Moira scoffed. "Absolutely not. It's juvenile and we've got work to do. Didn't you say Morrison wants a development on the Caduceus staff by next week?" She raised an eyebrow at Angela, clearly not impressed.

Angela huffed in response. "A few hours outside won't kill the lab rats, or our brains." She said, looking up at her. "Come on, build a snowman with me!" 

Once again, Moira seemed to shrug the idea away. "No. If you want to play, be my guest. But once this cigarette burns out I'm going back to the lab." She took a drag of the cigarette, just to prove her point. 

For the moment Angela didn't respond, looking at Moira and thinking. She got some sort of clever idea, and jumped up from her spot. A wicked grin split on her face before she moved back to Moira and the door inside. Moira watched her, eyebrow raised as Angela suddenly knocked on the door, a peculiar pattern. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She sung, her smile wide as Moira's eyes grew in mild horror. "Come on let's go and play~"

Moira frowned. "Angel, stop."

"I always see you in the lab, working hard, but you never take a break" Angela moved to cling to her arm, hugging her from the side and still smiling, trying not to laugh as Moira continued to try and stop her. "You always make excuses, have some test to run, but I know all your plans. Do you want to build a snowman?" Angela moved to be right infront of her, grinning wide. "It doesn't have to be a snowman~?" 

Finally, Moira shoved her away. "Did you really remember the lines to that stupid song and change them just to sing at me like that?" She asked, flicking away some ash. 

"I can keep going." Angela responded promptly. "Do you want to build a-" Moira ceased her singing, this time by pulling her into a kiss. It was her favorite way to get Angela to shut up, and she didn't mind. Even if Moira tasted distinctly of her disgusting menthols at the moment. 

Pulling away, Moira sighed. "If I play in the snow with you, will you never remind me of that atrocious film again?" She asked. 

Angela beamed. "Promise." She stated simply, and jumped up to peck Moira on the cheek. "Now come on! I bet we can make one and have it look like Jesse before he comes out here!"

She audibly heard Moira sigh, but it didn't matter. Angela made quite an excited noise as she plopped herself right back in her snow out, moving her arms and legs about to get a snow angel going. Just the thought of it made her giggle in place, eyes shut and enjoying the freezing cold on her skin. It felt like home and she was lost in it. 

That was, until a snowball had plopped in her face and she shrieked from the cold on her face. "Moira!" 

"You can't pelt me with a snowball and not expect the same in return, love." Moira said in as condescending of a tone as she could manage, and Angela just looked at her, trying not to break her "angry" looking face. "Besides. You said a snowman." 

"Yes. I did" Angela responded before pulling herself up. She moved to look back at her work, glancing at Moira with a satisfied smile. Moira merely examined it with a bit of a look, before stepping in the middle of Angela's compacted snow angel, and with her hand drew out a Halo above the head. 

They were going to have a fun afternoon, Angela already knew it as she moved to create the base of her snowman, Moira only standing over and observing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all don't mind the cheese and fluff. Onto the next one. Thanks for reading and comments/suggestions are always welcome y'all.


End file.
